Two of a Kind
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: They are different from everything else in the world, but they are two of a kind.  Incest.  Slash.


Title: "Two of a Kind"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R for sexual content  
>Summary: They are different from everything else in the world, but they are two of a kind.<br>Warnings: Slash, Incest, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 681<br>Date Written: 29 June, 2011  
>Disclaimer: LoganWolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The Special Kitty brand is & TM Wal-Mart, also not the author; is used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

I feel yer body tremblin' beneath mine. I feel yer breath hot an' ragged against th' pounding pulse in yer throat. I smell yer fear an' yer attraction an' know yer every bit as pulled t' me as I am t' ya.

But, unlike me, yer scared. Yer still new t' this world, still young an' unsure. I might be only a few years older than ya, but already I know th' truth. We're all we have in this world, in this life or any other. We're way beyond everybody else. We're not human. We're not animals. We're just two o' a kind, an' that's only one o' th' million reasons why I know we belong together.

I frightened ya today. I didn't mean t', but I know I did. Sometimes, despite all we've been through an' despite th' wild an' feral instincts ya still try to fight, yer still as timid as a rabbit, but I'll protect ya, rabbit.

I'll keep th' world away. I'll keep ya safe if yer'll just stay here beneath my tail. Yer th' rabbit, an' I'm th' wolf. Yer heartbeat's poundin' in my ears, drivin' me beyond th' threshold, but I hold on, one hand buried in yer long, shaggy, an' jet black hair an' th' other grippin' dirt an' leaves an' thrustin' my claws hard into th' ground as I drive harder into ya.

All my senses are spiralin', crashin' through a million sparklin' stars, an' yet I hold on, determined to make sure ya get as much pleasure out o' this as I am. I wouldn't hold back fer anybody else, but I do fer ya. I wouldn't sheathe my claws fer any one else, but I do fer ya.

It took every bit o' my self control to walk away from that kid who dripped beer on my boot tonight. I wanted t' kill 'im. I would've, too, but I saw th' way ya were lookin' at me. Those big, rich, an' innocent eyes o' yers lookin' at me, gazin' into my soul, an' lookin' like a doe right before she's killed, saved that rich, snobby, little punk, but he'll never forget me. His ear actually tasted better'n those piss poor nuts th' joint was givin' out.

I can feel ya cummin' now, yer body archin' against me. Yer lips break off our kiss, an' yer howl explodes through th' forest. I can feel the prey runnin', an' even as I follow suit, ya roll me onto my back. I look up at ya in surprise, but yer lips take mine again before I can protest, not that I would. I ain't ever been th' bottom ta any one before, but with ya, fer ya, I don't mind.

We roll an' tumble on th' ground. My claws find yer back, but when ya howl as I scratch ya, I stop, afraid I hurt ya as ya howl again. "Jimmy?" I ask, my throat suddenly dry, my own savage an' wild heartbeat poundin' in my ears, but ya just look at me with th' biggest grin ever.

I love makin' ya grin like that. I top ya an' ride ya again, an' on an' on throughout th' night we play this game o' ours until mornin' light finds us finally exhausted, still naked an' gleamin' with sweat an' cum in th' sunlight. I've never felt greater than I do in this moment, havin' marked ya as mine an' wearin' th' mark o' yer claws on my rough skin. I throw my head back an' howl, an' yer howl joins mine. I grin down at ya, my feral, dangerous eyes shimmering with excitement an' th' effects of being made whole by ya, an' then I go right back ta kissin' ya all over passionately with a mad fever unlike anythin' th' rest o' th' world can ever hope to feel.

We're two o' a kind. Yer my brother an' my lover. Ya complete me, an' I ya. Stay with me, rabbit, an' together we'll rule th' world. Hell, together, we _are_the world! Awoo!

**The End**


End file.
